Burn
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Fire, fire burning bright, which member of 50 will you try to claim tonight… when 50 are tasked with hunting down an arsonist who has graduated to murder they didn't expect themselves or those they hold dear to become targets. Now it's a race against time to find the murderer before it's too late (Part Four of the Danni saga)
1. Fire, fire burning bright

Burn

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

**The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and Governor Jameson and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

**The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

**The character of Special Agent Jack O'Connor definitely belongs to me though!**

**I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well **

Author Note

**Welcome to the third story in the ongoing Danni saga.**

**If you've joined me from either 'The Beginning' or 'Family' then thank you very much for sticking with me, I really appreciate it more than you can know. If you haven't read the previous two stories though and are coming into this completely fresh then I would urge you to read the other two first, otherwise some of this story won't make sense. For example who the hell Jack is and what Toast has to do with things.**

**I was originally going to wait to put this up but the urge to write is currently strong so I decided why not at least put the prologue of the story up.**

**I am currently working on an one shot entitled 'Beach time' which explores Danni's day at Meka and Amy's Beach/BBQ party so please look out for it, if things work out the way I hope then it should be up within a week or so.**

**This story is the first one which is not based on an episode of Hawaii 50 so it's what I consider a missing case saga. Something which happened which we haven't seen on the show. I've been looking forward to writing this for a while so hopefully you'll all enjoy it.**

**There will be McDanni moments littered throughout and plenty of other moments between the characters as well, some romantic, some friendship.**

**Anyway enjoy the short prologue, the first chapter will be up soon, though possibly after the one shot since there are some things in there which will show up in this story.**

Overall Summary

**Fire, fire burning bright, which member of 50 will you try to claim tonight… when 50 are tasked with hunting down an arsonist who has graduated to murder they didn't expect themselves or those they hold dear to become targets. Now it's a race against time to find the murderer before it's too late (Part three of the Danni saga)**

Chapter Summary

**Nothing but fire and screams would satisfy him, not anymore and nothing would stop him either.**

Overall Romance

**I'm hoping for some Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams romance… I'm already detecting some attraction between the two of them so let's hope for the best!**

Chapter Romance

**That's always going to be up to you the reader. I'm not going to tell anyone who to ship or root for though it be interesting to know who exactly you are rooting for in the story. I know what I want the end game to be but how and when we get to that point, and what happens before that point is beyond me. I like letting my characters write themselves and seeing where they take me, this unfortunately also includes the Romantic side**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Fire, Fire burning bright

* * *

><p>He liked being close when the fire burned.<p>

Liked being able to see his own handiwork in the flesh as he listened to the desperate screams of people being burned alive, it was an addiction to him, a natural high which he couldn't get enough of.

The first time he had killed someone in one of the fires which he had set had been an accident. He had thought the boat he had targeted had been abandoned for the evening. He had watched it for days, learning the routine of the young couple who owned it. He had known when they would be there and when they wouldn't.

Ten O'clock at night was a time they had never been there before, instead dressing up and heading to shore to experience the Hawaiian nightlife.

He had planned everything so perfectly down to the last detail.

He had learnt the layout of the security cameras so they would never be able to see his face and identify him, He had learnt the best places nearby where he could store the equipment he would need. He had taken care of everything only they had messed all his careful planning up.

He had just finished dousing the place in gasoline when he had heard a movement from inside, as though someone had brushed past a table and disturbed something. He had frozen, listening as he stayed hunched down in the shadows and watched as a flash of red passed by the closed window.

Red like the colour of hair that the woman had.

Why was she here and not out like she should be?

If she was here on the boat then was the man she was always with there as well?

He had continued to stare at the boat, eyes narrowed as his mind fired questions at him while he breathed in the familiar scent of petrol. His eyes had lowered to the box of matches held securely in his hand just waiting to be used.

He had warred with himself briefly about whether to continue with his plan but it has been a short and pointless battle. He needed the fire, he needed to watch it consume everything. If the man and the woman were in the boat, then they had a good chance of getting out alive. If they didn't then it was simply too bad. They should have kept with their schedule and gone out.

He had lit that match, excitement going through him in a rush causing his hand to start shaking. He had looked down once more at the flame, drawn in before he had given into the temptation and thrown it onto the deck of the boat.

The heat had driven him back into the darkness that the surrounding buildings provided and he had watched, watched the way the fire had rapidly consumed the boat and listened as the woman had screamed so loudly and desperately before they had ended abruptly when the flames had hit the petrol tank causing the boat to explode.

He had stood there watching as the flames had engulfed everything nearby and he had laughed until tears had rolled down his face, feeling sated and at peace once again.

Then and only then did he turn and head away from the carnage he had created, hands stuffed in his pockets as he listened to the sound of sirens which were getting closer and closer.

He could still hear her screams in his ears as he walked away and had known without a shadow of a doubt that he would need to hear them again.

After that it had been easy taking the lives of his victims and listening to them perish.

Nothing but fire and screams would satisfy him, not anymore and nothing would stop him either.

He'd make sure of that.

* * *

><p><span>Author Note<span>

**Thanks for reading!**

**An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to follow or favourite or leave me a review. I appreciate it more than I can say **


	2. Update

Burn

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

**The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and Governor Jameson and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

**The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

**The character of Special Agent Jack O'Connor definitely belongs to me though!**

**I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well **

Author Note

**Hey, welcome to the next chapter of 'Burn'**

**I'm assuming that this story will be around about eighteen-twenty two chapters long. There's quite a lot to get through and it, unlike 'family' won't be based on just one day, the case will probably be spread out over two to three days though I'm not sure yet.**

**You'll start learning a bit about the characters, including the ones you already know, throughout this story, hints about their backgrounds, about their families, about what they do in their free time. All that sort of thing. I think it's important to show that, obviously in the show they don't have time to do that which is understandable since they have a limited amount of time to work with but luckily I don't have that same constraint on me so we can explore them! I think it's important to show that other side of all the characters. That's not to say that I'll bombard you with information because I won't. They'll be mentioned when relevant. You're more likely to hear about Chin and Kono's family than Danni's family for example simply because they are around more, since they are on the island while Danni's family is in New Jersey.**

**I have put a one shot up now entitled 'Thank you' which should be read before Burn as it fits in after 'family'.**

**Just a reminder as well that this is a slow burn saga over several chapter stories and one shots. The end game is and always has been McDanni, anyone who knows me or speaks to me is probably well aware of that. The only question I can't answer is how long it will take because I don't know. I know there are going to be several moments between them, probably moments in this story as well but as to when they hook up… well I've got an idea but we'll see. The characters tend to write themselves and often take me in directions I was prepared to go to **

**Plenty of friendship moments between the characters as well.**

**So there's nothing really more to say except that I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Overall Summary

**Fire, fire burning bright, which member of 50 will you try to claim tonight… when 50 are tasked with hunting down an arsonist who has graduated to murder they didn't expect themselves or those they hold dear to become targets. Now it's a race against time to find the murderer before it's too late (Part four of the Danni saga)**

Chapter Summary

**After dropping Grace off at breakfast club, Danni picks up Steve and they talk on their way into the office…**

Overall Romance

**I'm hoping for some Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams romance… I'm already detecting some attraction between the two of them so let's hope for the best!**

Chapter Romance

**That's always going to be up to you the reader. I'm not going to tell anyone who to ship or root for though it be interesting to know who exactly you are rooting for in the story. I know what I want the end game to be but how and when we get to that point, and what happens before that point is beyond me. I like letting my characters write themselves and seeing where they take me, this unfortunately also includes the Romantic side**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

Update

* * *

><p><strong>30<strong>**th**** September 2010**

**Danni Williams and Grace Taylor's home**

**17 Ahe Alaniu**

**Honolulu**

**Oahu**

* * *

><p><span>Danni Williams's point of view<span>

* * *

><p>Danni Williams glanced around her living room, checking to see that she had everything she needed before she turned and headed down the corridor towards the front door where her seven year old daughter Grace was waiting for her, moving anxiously from foot to foot.<p>

"You know we do have time for you to use the bathroom Gracie if you need to go" Danni teased softly as she came to a stop next to her and ran a fond hand down Grace's straight dark hair making sure not to disturb her plaits in anyway. Grace was going through a very particular stage where her hair had to be just right or she would make Danni redo it until she was satisfied and neither of them had time for that at that one moment in time.

"I don't need to go Mamma" Grace replied causing Danni to smile down at her quickly before she looked up and pulled the cover to the alarm system down, wrapping her free arm around Grace's slim shoulders and squeezed her gently.

"Well in that case I'll take it that you're ready to go" She commented. "Are you sure you have everything which you need for the breakfast club and for school?" She asked, glancing down and meeting Grace's large brown eyes when the small girl tilted her head back to look at her.

"I've got everything Mamma, I double checked as well since Ms Clarke gave Anna a detention because she forgot her science textbook on Friday" Grace commented, looking horrified at the thought of getting a detention and marring her perfect record.

"Poor Anna" Danni said mildly, "Still as long as you keep double checking then you shouldn't end up having that problem" She told Grace who nodded at her. "Go to the car baby and wait for me by the passenger side while I finish off in here" She said, leaning over Grace and opening the front door, watching as Grace bent and picked her rucksack up before she skipped out of the house. Danni waited until Grace came to a stop before she turned her own attention back to the alarm pad, punching in the code that would set it before she left the house, closing and locking the door behind her.

She made her way down the garden path, tilting her head back and squinting up at the sky, unsurprised to see that it was crystal clear and a bright vibrant blue in colouring, she would have been more surprised if there had been a cloud up there.

Shaking her head she unlocked the car and climbed in, checking the clock in the dashboard before she put her back in the passenger foot well, waiting until Grace was comfortable with her seatbelt on before she reversed the car out of their driveway and began driving to Grace's school, putting on her daughter's favourite CD to distract her while she began thinking about her own upcoming day.

So far they had no new case and she was determined to make the most of it. She was due to meet with Amelia Webster, the head DA on the island and she would want to know everything there was to know about the Doran case and the Sang Ming case right down to the smallest detail which meant that Danni needed to reread through everyone's reports for the cases, from her team mates one, down to the medical examiner reports and the CSU agents reports. The whole thing would take her entire morning and most of her afternoon as well to complete and that was all before she turned her attention to wrapping up the case they had completed on that one. Reports still needed to be written and gathered together even though they had been lucky enough to solve that case without injuries. Charges needed to written up against Zankovic who they still needed to interview before passing him off to Interpol.

All in all it was going to be a very long, busy day for her.

Danni sighed, glancing to the side of her with a questioning look when she felt Grace place her hand on her forearm, the warmth coming through the sleeve of her black cardigan.

"What's up baby?" She asked, bringing her attention away from her thoughts to focus on the small girl sitting beside her.

"Nothing Mamma, you're the one who was sighing not me. Are you okay?" Grace asked her, tilting her head to the side and fixing her with a concern look which warmed Danni's heart.

"Am I okay?" She repeated with a surprised smile. "I'm fine Gracie, I'm just thinking about all the work which I have to do today. It's going to be pretty much packed to the brim with stuff I need to get done." Grace nodded, her expression morphing into one of understanding as she patted Danni's arm.

"I know exactly what you mean Mamma, we've got two tests today at school and we have to get at least seventy percent in them to pass otherwise we'll have to retake them after school. I think I'm going to do okay in the English one because Ms Clarke says it's one of my best subjects but I'm worried about the Geography one, I'm not good at Geography Mamma, it's really hard." Grace confessed with a sigh before she took her hand away from Danni's arm and lifted it to her mouth instead, nibbling at the skin the side of her thumb nail.

"Hey, you've got nothing to be concerned about baby so try not to worry too much about the tests okay." She said reaching out and running her hand down Grace's hair again to comfort her, smiling when Grace automatically leaned against her hand. "Think of it this way Gracie bean, did you study for the test?" She asked, hitting the indicator and taking the upcoming left, raising her arm and thanking the driver behind her who had let her through.

"I've been studying for the past two nights" Grace told her, fixing her eyes on her face.

"And do you remember the basics of what you studied?" Danni pressed softly.

"I remember it Mamma, I made bullet points notes like you taught me to" Grace told her, her thumb lowering from her mouth.

"Well in that case, you're as prepared as you can be Gracie, you can't do any more than that. If you fail then you fail and you'll simply have to retake the test. There's nothing wrong with failing the first time in something Grace as long as you don't then give up. You just keep trying until you get it right. Besides you haven't failed a test yet now, there's no reason to believe that this will be the time you break that record and if you do then it won't be the end of the world" Danni told her as she pulled the car into the parent drop off area outside the school.

She killed the engine and grabbed her bag before she opened the door and climbed out, her eyes automatically scanning the surrounding area looking for any threats. Years as a Detective had ingrained the habit into her and she doubted it was one which she would ever break.

Danni moved around the front of the car to where Grace stood, smiling when her daughter automatically took her hand before they headed through the playground area towards the small building where the breakfast club was being held. It was only Grace's second time attending it and although she had said she had enjoyed it, Danni still wanted to make sure with her own eyes that it was good.

"I've decided you're right about the test Mamma, I'm just going to do my best with them" Grace said suddenly breaking the silence between them.

"That's a good attitude to have baby" Danni said, tightening her hand on Grace's hand slightly. "Make sure you have a good day today, be good for Ms Clarke and work hard at your lessons okay. I'll be in the usual spot at three o clock to pick you up" She promised as she pushed open the door, letting go of Grace's hand.

"I will Mamma, I'll see you later. Love you" Grace answered, giving Danni a quick hug before she moved past her, entering the classroom. Danni glanced up, her eyes moving over the room, taking in all the details. There was one teacher at the front of the room while seven students all a similar age to Grace were working at something, all looking content and pleased to see Grace if the way they called out her name was any indication for Danni to go on.

"I love you too" Danni replied back blowing Grace a kiss when her daughter looked back over her shoulder at her, Danni smiled at her, before she turned to look at the teacher, nodding at her with a smile before she turned, closing the door behind her and headed out of the building towards her car.

She breathed out as she climbed in, starting the car up and headed away from the school, down the side road which was the quickest route to her partner Steve McGarrett's house. He had rang her the night before asking her to pick him up on her way in as there was something which he had wanted to discuss with her. She had been curious and had tried to find out what it was but it had been pointless, Steve had refused to tell her anything, merely stating that she would find out soon enough before he had hung up on her.

Traffic was light so it only took her ten minutes to reach his place. She parked up outside it, beeping twice on the horn and proceeded to wait, tapping her hands against the steering wheel in time with the beat. She smiled when his front door opened and he appeared wearing a dark red t-shirt and dark cargo pants, an outfit which she was beginning to think was the backbone of his entire wardrobe. He looked down towards her, raising a hand in acknowledgement before he turned back to the door, closing and locking it before he made his way down the drive to her. Pulling open the passenger door and climbing in, slamming it shut behind him. The action causing Danni to roll her eyes as she mentally added on another day's ban for Steve to drive her car again.

"Morning Danno" Steve commented as he slipped his seatbelt on, his hazel-blue eyes dropping to take in her outfit before he looked back at her, an amusement look in his gaze. "Planning on having a paperwork today then?" He asked her, leaning back in the chair. Danni glanced down at the skirt and top she was wearing and shrugged at him, before she drove away from the kerb.

"Well I live in hope. I've got way too much on today as it is without having another case added to it, besides I think I've already proved that it doesn't matter what I wear I can still deal with anything which comes up" She pointed out, flashing him a smile which grew into a grin when he rolled his eyes at her. She shook her head at him, reaching up and rubbing at the back of her neck, squeezing down on the muscle before she lowered her hand back to the steering wheel focusing her attention back on the road.

"So what have you got on today then?" Steve asked, breaking the silence which had fallen between them.

"A hell of a lot of paperwork to do, I've got a meeting with Amelia Webster today, she's in charge of the DA office so you really need to come to that meeting with me so you can be introduced to her. We're going to have a lot to do with her team Steve." Danni told him seriously.

"What time is the meeting?" Steve asked her.

"One this afternoon, it normally lasts about an hour though it might be longer today because she wants to discuss both the Doran case and the Sang Min case." Danni answered promptly. She met his eyes, smiling when he sighed and nodded.

"I'll be there" He told her

"Good" Danni said happily before she changed the subject. "So what did you want to talk to me about which required me swinging by your place to pick you up?" She queried, waiting for him to respond. Steve remained silent for a moment as though he was trying to come up with the best way of telling her what it was he wanted to talk to her about.

"I thought about what you said to me on Friday when we were coming back after finding Lowry" He told her, crossing his arms over his chest. "About the fact that we might have figured out that Natalie Reed wasn't who she claimed to be and solved the case before they took Evan and Kono, if we had, had someone who had remained at headquarters running down all our leads as they happened instead of waiting until one of us had a spare second to check."

"I remember" Danni said, pulling the car to a stop at a red light and glancing at him. "Did you come to a decision about it then?" She questioned.

"I realised pretty quickly that you were right so I spoke to the Governor when I got back to the office and told her that we needed someone on the team who job role was to be out computer and Intel specialist. I also told her that we had someone in mind for the position." He told her, moving in his seat so he could see her clearly wanting to watch her reaction.

"Right" Danni said slowly waiting for him to continue.

"We discussed it and she's agreed to give Toast a month trial with us in that position to see how he works out and whether he can sort himself out and get back onto the straight and narrow. I've already spoken to him and he's accepted the job so he should be in the office sometimes before nine. I've given him restrictions though Danno. I know you trust him and see something in him but I've got to think about the rest of the team as well. I need all of us to be at our best a hundred percent of the time. We're the Governor personal task force so we've always got to be at the top of our game because as you said last week everyone is going to be watching us, waiting for us to mess up. Toast can't be at his best if he spends the majority of the day baked out of his head so I've told him he has to go to rehab and I pulled some strings and got him into one of the best ones available on the island. I'm giving him one chance only Danni, is he fails; if he doesn't go to his meetings or meets with his sponsor or he smokes even once then he's off of the team and nothing will change my mind over it, not even you" He told her firmly.

Danni nodded moving away from the light when it turned green before she spoke.

"Okay, that seems fair" She said quietly.

"That's it?" Steve asked her in surprise. "Just that it seems fair? You don't seem surprised by the news" He commented with a frown.

"I'm not" She confessed. "I already knew about it."

"You knew about it?" Steve demanded "How did you know about it? I haven't told anyone unless" His voice trailed off as he watched her. "Unless Toast himself told you?" He queried.

"Yeah he told me about it" She answered. "He came to see me on North Shore on Saturday when I was there for Meka's BBQ and Beach party and told me what happened and how you offered him the job and that he had taken it. Whatever you said to him clearly got through to him because he refused my invite to join us because he had to get off to his first rehab meeting. He genuinely seemed thankful for the chance we're giving him thought he kept saying to me that you only gave him the job and the chance to make something of himself because of me." She said softly.

"I did" Steve replied with a shrug, ignoring the surprised look she cast him. "I just hope he doesn't let you and the trust you clearly have in him down in anyway." He said, running a hand through his short dark hair before he continued to speak. "There's another piece of news which I've got to tell you, this time about Jack" He stated.

"What? You mean about the fact that Jack's now a member of our team? I already know that, Jack told me over the phone." She commented with a shrug.

"Jack told you over the phone? When did he even get your number?" Steve demanded, Danni glanced at him.

"From the case" She said. "I used my phone to ring him remember, he probably saved the number in case he needed it later. Anyway he rang me yesterday afternoon and told me about it. He seemed torn between being pissed off and resigned to it all."

"No offence Danni but why would Jack ring you and tell you of all people?" Steve asked her.

"Because I'm the only other member on team who has a child" Danni replied simply. "He rang because he was looking for some advice on schooling and whether there were any after school clubs that I could recommend for him since he's going to have to move his daughters to Hawaii to be with him. He has two of them you know, Poppy and Bella. Turns out that Poppy is only a few months older than Grace is so I told him about the school that Grace is attending. We arranged a few play dates between the girls as well. If Poppy and Grace hit it off and become friends then it would seriously help Jack's daughter to adjust to the change. Bella is only four so she won't notice much or be affected by it which is good" She commented. "To be honest Steve I think Jack joining us is a good thing! He really helped with the Lowry case and he seemed to fit in well with us. Chin certainly got on like a house on fire with him from what I could tell, not to mention that with Jack on the team we'll have continual access to the NSA database. That added to your ability to still access the Military database means that there shouldn't be too much that we can't find out on the suspects in our cases. If they have a record somewhere them we can view it. What about you though? Are you happy with the changes?" She asked him as she turned into the Aliiolani Hale car park pulling into the parking space which was now reserved for her use only.

"I'm going to reserve judgement on the pair of them until I see how well they work with us." Steve answered after a moment as he released his seatbelt. "Don't get me wrong Jack is good and everything and he appears to be extremely competent at what he does but-" His voice tailed off causing her to smile in understanding at him.

"But he's the first member of your team who you didn't choose for yourself because it was the Governor and the NSA director who made that choice for you and told you to deal with it right?" She commented, reaching over and patting his arm. "Just remember before you judge him Steve that Jack didn't ask to be transferred to our team either. He was quite happy where he was leading his own team in Washington DC, which for the record in case you didn't know, he's still meant to do which means that he's now stuck with two demanding jobs. Not only that but he's had to take him children out of their school at the beginning of the school year and bring them to a place they've never stayed before to live. Trust me I speak from experience when I say that, that is not an easy thing to do" She told him, meeting his eyes when he glanced over to her before she looked away and began gathering her bags together instead, focusing on that task before she pushed her door open and climbed out of the car.

She glanced around her, looking across the roof at Steve when he spoke, a thoughtful note to his voice.

"What about Poppy and Bella's mum?" He asked her. "You haven't mentioned her in all this."

"I haven't mentioned her because I have no idea Steve. Jack never mentioned her, all he spoke about was Poppy and Bella. I'd say based on that and what he said on Friday that she's not in the picture at all for some reason and that it's just the three of them."

She closed her door, shoulder her bag before she locked the car and headed towards the building aware of Steve moving to her side and matching his pace to hers.

"So what you're saying is that you're pleased with our two newest members?" He asked.

"Yeah I am, I think both of them will make good additions as long as we give them a chance" She said giving him a pointed look. "What did Chin and Kono say when you told them on Friday. I assume you mentioned it to them when you all went for drinks together?" She stated, slipping past him into the reception area when he held the door open for her.

"Actually I haven't told them yet, you're my partner and my second Danni so I've told you first though apparently you're aware of everything which is happening in our team." He remarked with a frown. Danni grinned brightly at him, reaching out and patting his arm again.

"Maybe not everything Steve. There's still going to be plenty of times when you tell me something and I'm not going to know a thing about it. This is probably just a one off" She said soothingly to him, showing her security card to the guards before she swiped it through the barrier and stepped through, heading towards the elevator. "I see that they've been beefing up the security here since Friday" She commented, casually as she pressed the button to summon the elevator.

"Yeah I told the Governor to do it. A place like this would be a prime target for people considering the fact that it now has us and the DA's office based here."

"That's true I guess" Danni agreed, stepping into the lift and hitting the number three button. "Are you still going to have a team briefing this morning then?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I plan to have one every two days. I've got to tell Chin and Kono about Toast and Jack though they probably already know and we'll need to adjust roles accordingly now." He remarked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the back wall.

"They might know about Jack joining because he might have told Chin but I doubt they'll know about Toast if you haven't said anything to them. The only reason I knew about it was because he came to thank me in person for convincing you to give him a chance. So let's do that yeah? Let's just give them a chance to prove themselves?" She cautioned, patting his back before they left the elevator together and made their way down the long corridor into their headquarters.

Danni glanced around her automatically as she entered, smiling when she saw that both Chin and Jack were already in the room, talking to each other round the computer table which had been installed over the weekend, the same computer table which Steve had banned her from operating yesterday on the phone until he could give her lessons on using it. A quick glance round showed there were no sign of Kono and Toast so they were probably aiming on coming in at nine when the day officially began.

"Morning Chin, Morning Jack" She said as she approached them, surprised to see Steve had straight past them with a wave to his office which he entered closing the door behind him.

"Hey morning Danni girl" Chin said a warm smile coming to her face as she came to a stop by them. "I put your coffee in your office, it's the same kind you ordered on Friday so I hope it's okay?"

"It's more than okay, you seriously don't have to bring me coffee each morning though right now you're my favourite member of the team" She teased with a wide grin, patting his shoulder before she moved passed them to her own office, making her way round her desk. She quickly powered her computer up, placing the bag beneath her desk before her gaze landed on the large files in her in-tray, files which were no doubt all related to Doran and Sang Min. She winced, shaking her head before she forced herself to ignore them for the time being, instead picking her coffee up and heading back to the main bulpen, heading over to Chin and Jack again. "So did you both have good weekend then? Get up to anything?" She questioned curiously, taking a sip of her drink as she waited for them to answer her.

"I spent the whole weekend house hunting" Jack said with a sigh. "I've found a place which I can rent for the time being but it's not ideal. My sister is flying in this evening with Poppy and Bella so at least there will be somewhere we can go" He commented, running his hand through his thick blond hair.

"Your sister is coming down?" Chin asked turning to look at Jack who nodded at him

"Yeah, my older sister Natasha, she's going to come over and help me with the girls, looking after them while I'm working and stuff. She owns a bunch of successful crèches back home in DC so she's decided that coming to Hawaii and opening one here to expand her empire if a good idea. She bringing her own two kids with her as well so at least Poppy and Bella will have familiar faces around them which is good." He said, reaching up and rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

"The whole thing get easier with time" Danni told him sympathetically. "When I first arrived here I knew no one except my ex-husband, it wasn't the greatest of times that was for sure but it got better eventually. At least you're going to have your sister and some of your family here for support, that's going to make a huge difference for you."

"That's true" Jack agreed before he turned to Chin, "What about you? Get up to anything fun this weekend?"

"Depends what your definition of fun is? I went to lunch with sister on Saturday then out with a few of the guys I worked with at Pearl for the evening and then yesterday was spent doing chores that needed to be done round the house." Chin responded, his gaze going to Danni as he raised his eyebrow in a silent question.

"I was at a beach and BBQ party all day on Saturday and then like Chin I did chores yesterday."

"I heard about the BBQ from Kono, she rang me yesterday and said that she ended up going." Chin commented.

"Yeah it wasn't planed or anything so don't take it as a slight Chin" She told him before she went on to explain. "We were on the beach and Kono happened to be surfing there, we talked to each other for a bit and then I asked if she wanted to stay on and join us for the BBQ and she said yes. It was a really good day actually, your cousin is a funny woman" Danni said with a grin, thinking of some of the pranks which Kono had pulled on the other guest.

"She's certainly something" Chin responded with a grin of his own, an undercurrent of fondness mingled with amusement to his voice

Danni sighed looking over her shoulder at her pile of work.

"I best crack on" She said jabbing her thumb over her shoulder. "I've got tons of files to go through so I guess I'll see you in an hour or so for the team meeting that Steve wants to have."

"Unless something comes up before then" Jack commented, his mouth curving up into a smirk.

"Don't even say that" She threatened. "I need a morning of uninterrupted time so I can get all the files on my desk done with before one."

"Good luck with that" Chin responded causing Danni to roll her eyes at him.

"Positive thinking Chin" She replied before she turned and headed over to her office, closing the door behind her before she took her seat and picked up the first file.

All she needed was a few hours.

* * *

><p><span>Author Note<span>

**Thanks for taking the time to read**

**An especially massive thanks if you've taken the time to review or follow or make this story into a favourite, I appreciate the support more than I can say **


	3. We've got a case guys

Burn

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

**The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and Governor Jameson and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

**The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

**The character of Special Agent Jack O'Connor definitely belongs to me though!**

**I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well **

Author Note

**Here we are with the next chapter of 'Burn'**

**I'm sorry for the long, long delay in getting this chapter up to you, I've had it half written for a while but just never got round to finishing it until now due to real life getting in the way which is a lame excuse I know. I've just reread 'Family' though and it's put me right back into a good Danni state of mind so here's hoping that it lasts for quite the while.**

**I'm looking forward to writing the six of them as a team, I guess I have a 'Core 6' instead of a 'Core 4'. I should thank you all for being willing to stay with me and continue reading even with the inclusion of Toast and Jack into the team. Hopefully within a few stories I can convince you all that they belong there and perhaps you'll soon end up like me and be unable to imagine them not being there in this saga.**

**As usual there will be lots of 'Ohana' and 'McDanni' moments so make sure you look out for them.**

**This is also probably the last slow chapter of the story. I needed this in there to establish the team so you get an idea on how this version of 50 is going to work.**

**I don't think there's too much more to say at the moment other than the fact that I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise you won't have to wait two months for the next one!**

**Have fun!**

Overall Summary

**Fire, fire burning bright, which member of 50 will you try to claim tonight… when 50 are tasked with hunting down an arsonist who has graduated to murder they didn't expect themselves or those they hold dear to become targets. Now it's a race against time to find the murderer before it's too late (Part four of the Danni saga)**

Chapter Summary

**Steve's team meeting is interrupted by a brand new case.**

Overall Romance

**I'm hoping for some Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams romance… I'm already detecting some attraction between the two of them so let's hope for the best!**

Chapter Romance

**That's always going to be up to you the reader. I'm not going to tell anyone who to ship or root for though it be interesting to know who exactly you are rooting for in the story. I know what I want the end game to be but how and when we get to that point, and what happens before that point is beyond me. I like letting my characters write themselves and seeing where they take me, this unfortunately also includes the Romantic side**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

We've got a case guys

* * *

><p><strong>30<strong>**th**** September 2010**

**Ali'iolani Hale**

**417 King Street**

**Honolulu**

**Oahu**

* * *

><p><strong>Steve McGarrett's point of view<strong>

* * *

><p>Steve glanced down at the watch on his wrist and breathed a silent sigh of relief when he realised that it was now ten o'clock and time for the team meeting. The morning so far had been surprisingly slow in his opinion compared to the other ones they had experienced so far, though he had the strong feeling that the others, especially Danni, were grateful for the time so they could finish off reports without having to worry about a new case taking up their attention.<p>

He pressed down on his keyboard, locking his computer screen before he came to his feet, pushing his chair back as he interlocked his fingers together and stretched them above his head, coming up on his tiptoes and sighing again when his back gave a satisfying crunch. He lowered himself back down, shaking his hands absently in front of him as he moved round his desk towards the door which he pulled open, stepping into the main area of the headquarters.

He glanced around him curiously, his eyes focusing on the members of his team to see what they were doing.

He could see Chin and Kono together in Chin's office, both of them round the same side of the desk as Chin clearly explained something to his cousin, most likely something which was work related if the thoughtful look on Kono's face and the small nods she was giving as Chin pointed to something on the screen, were anything to go by. Jack was in the office he had picked out on Friday evening, unpacking a box and putting the contents away into his desk drawer. Steve frowned slightly watching the tall blond man for a moment before making a mental note to himself to get Jack's file from Danni and to read up on his new member to see exactly what who the Governor had given him to work with.

Shaking his head, he pushed the thought away and headed over to Danni's office, knocking on the door. He opened it and entered without waiting for her to call out for him to come in. She glanced up at the sound, large grey eyes watching him thoughtfully for a moment before her mouth curled up into a warm smile, her gaze flickering away from him to look at the clock she had attached to the wall. He watched as her eyebrows shot up in surprise before she looked back at him.

"How can it be that time already?" She demanded with a shake of her head, as she looked back down at the open file on her desk, biting down on her lower lip as her hand automatically came up to rub the back of her neck. Steve's eyes narrowed slightly at the movement, he had noticed that Danni only rubbed the back of her neck when there was something which was concerning her. He spoke.

"Afraid so, time just flies when you're having fun" He commented, smirking when she let out an unladylike snort at the comment.

"Fun?" She repeated in disbelief. "There are a lot of fun things in this world Steve but I wouldn't exactly say that paperwork is up there with them." She stated firmly as she rested her palms lightly on the surface of her desk and pushed her chair back coming to her feet. He watched as she automatically ran her hands down the back and front of her skirt, smoothing out any wrinkles which might have occurred due to her sitting down. He watched the movement briefly, focusing on her small hands before he brought his gaze back up to her face when she spoke.

"Is your meeting going to go on long?" She asked him, "It's just…" Her voice trailed off as she waved her hand towards the large pile of files in her in-tray which she was clearly trying to get through, a pile which was larger than his own was by quite a bit.

"I don't see it lasting more than an hour tops Danno" He promised her, smirking again when she rolled her eyes at the nickname he used for her. She remained silent about it though, moving around her desk and stopping next to him. He glanced down at her as she tilted her head back giving him a thoughtful look.

"Just out of interest where exactly is Toast? He told me that he was due to start here today but I don't see him nor has he rang me" She commented, an undercurrent of concern to her voice. A tone which told him that his earlier comment about no one being able to save Toast from being sacked if he messed up had taken root in her head, clearly sending her protective instincts into overdrive.

"I told him to come in for ten today" Steve answered, his mouth quirking into a half smile at her relieved look. He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing down gently on the tense muscle. "Don't worry Danno, your boy hasn't messed up and gotten himself sacked quite yet." He assured her, his smile growing when he felt the tension ease out beneath his palm as she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Well that is good to know" She responded after a pause before she looked over her shoulder towards the door and nodded towards it. "Shall we get started then Steve? I mean the sooner we get this meeting done then the sooner I can get back to my work."

Steve rolled his eyes, dropping his hand from her and used it instead to wave towards the closed door.

"After you Danni" He stated politely. Danni shot him a quick look, her eyes searching his face closely before she shrugged at him.

"Why thank you Steve" She responded, pulling the door open and moving into the main bulpen. Steve followed her out of the room, lifting his fingers to his mouth and gave a sharp piercing whistle, waving his hand at the other three when they all looked up from what they were doing with startled look, hands automatically dropping towards their waists where they would normally have had their guns. "You know, a little warning might be nice the next time you decide to try and deafen me Steven" Danni grumbled, sounding annoyed as she glared at him, He smiled the comment.

"I'll try and remember that for next time Danielle." He said lightly, reaching out and placing his hand against her lower back and pushed her forward, letting his hand linger there for a moment as they stopped by the new computer table before he dropped it and crossed his arms over his chest instead. "Team meeting time guys" Steve stated as the other three approached them.

"Are these team meetings going to be a regular thing we do Boss?" Kono asked as she leant against the edge of the table, a curious look on her face.

"At least once a week if we have the time, I'll try and make them on a Monday at ten since it seems as good a time as any." Steve answered as he looked around them, his eyes flickering to the clock before a noise at the door attracted his attention. He looked down in time to see Toast walking in, dressed casually in a pair of dark blue jeans and a t-shirt which looked as though it had some kind of Star Wars reference as its logo. He had trimmed his hair, Steve noticed but hadn't bothered to do anything about the dark scruff adorning his face. "Nice of you to join us Toast" He commented, raising his voice slightly. "We were just waiting for you before we began."

Toast nodded at him, his eyes flickering to the clock as though checking he was on time before he headed over to them, slipping into the free space next to where Danni was standing. Steve watched as Toast and Danni exchanged a warm smile with each other, frowning slightly when Danni reached out and patted the tall man on the arm, murmuring something to him which Steve didn't catch. He forced himself to move away, ignoring the annoyed feeling which came over him at the simple action and instead looked around them all. His gaze lingering on Chin and Kono who were watching Toast curiously, though Chin's looked was more subtle than Kono's open gawk.

"I know we had a meeting last week sorting everything out but there have been some changes which have occurred since then" He stated. "Toast here" he went on to say, waving his hand towards the younger man who lifted his hand up in a wave. "Is going to be our Intel and computer expert. Danni and I discussed it with each other on Friday and we figured that it would be a good idea for us to have one so that situations like what happened on the Lowry case last week, don't occur again." He stated firmly. There was a moment of silence.

"What does that job description actually entail?" Chin asked attracting Steve's attention.

"It means that Toast is going to be our eyes and ears for cases. He'll be stationed here in headquarters the whole time, the only time he'll be out in the field with us is if there's an emergency which is beyond our computer skills to deal with. He'll be using his experience as a Hacker to get us into places which we would probably struggle to get into without him. It also means that we'll have someone here who will have the time to run background checks on any person of interest involved with our cases." Steve answered. Chin nodded slowly at the explanation, his gaze moving away from Steve to look at Toast again thoughtfully.

"So he's kind of an internal member of the team? Someone we ring for any information we might need to get?" Kono questioned with a slight frown which cleared when Danni spoke for the first time since the meeting had begun.

"Toast will be our computer expert so he'll be able to give you the information you need." She answered simply. "And he's good, I can vouch for that personally. Toast can get us anything we need for a case within reason. We're not going to be asking him to do too many illegal things" She stated, a warning tone coming to her voice as she looked around them all individually.

"It does sound handy having someone here the whole time who we can use" Chin conceded, "Especially if the rest of us are in the field"

"I agree, welcome to the team Toast" Kono said with a wide smile at him.

"Cheers" Toast said, nodding at them, the tension in his face slowly dispersing as he grinned back.

"O'Connor is also joining the team though since he was here this morning, unpacking a box in one of the spare offices, I'm guessing you're all aware of that anyway" Steve said dryly causing the other to grin.

"It did sort of give it away" Kono agreed with a shrug.

"I'm still officially NSA" Jack commented, looking around them as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "But the Director was pleased with the way we worked together and that caused him to have the realisation that this is going to be the team that's going to have the most influence and sway on the island so he's decided that putting a liaison officer here is the smart thing to do, that way he's covered all his own bases." He stated, looking round at them.

"What does you being the liaison officer mean exactly?" Kono asked curiously.

"Good question" Jack said with a shrug. "I'm not a hundred percent sure myself yet but I'll still be running my old team back in Washington but instead of doing it from there I'll be doing it from here so I can work your cases. My resources automatically become your resources which means that your security clearance levels will be boosted up so you can view most of the same things I have. Steve's and Danni's will be higher so they can view everything since they are in charge here." He told them. "It also means that my team back at the main headquarters will become a resource for us to use on cases as well as long as you don't take the piss with them."

"What did you focus on mainly with your own team?" Danni asked thoughtfully.

"Mainly white collar and terrorism cases. It be different focusing on the different kind of cases we're going to encounter on this team but they are five of the sharpest minds I know and knowing them they're going to be more than a little interested about what we do here so they'll be more than happy to help." He commented, looking amused.

"So you're going to be here on this team all the time?" Chin asked, looking pleased by the news though that hardly surprised Steve. Chin and Jack had got on surprisingly well on the Friday when they had been paired up together.

"I'll be on the team enough that I'm moving to Hawaii to live with my daughters." He responded. "A daily commute from here to Washington DC isn't exactly a feasible option for me. I won't be here all the time though. I think it works out that I'll be here three out of four weeks every month. There will be times that I'll still needed in Washington for meetings and projects so you'll have to do without me for that time but other than that I'm here to stay. My gun, my skills and most importantly my database are all yours to use." He told them with a smirk.

"This puts us in a good positon" Danni stated. "Between the NSA database, Steve's military connections and Toast's hacking abilities and computer skills, we should be pretty much be sorted when it comes to researching cases. There shouldn't be too many places we can't go."

"Let's hope so" Steve responded before he turned his full attention onto Jack and Toast, his eyes moving between them as he spoke. "There are a few things the two of you need to know now that you're members of the team. I'm in charge of 50 which means that although I'm up for suggestion on how to do things, what I say goes without argument." He told them, ignoring the sudden amused look which Chin and Kono shared with each other. "If I give you an order I expect it to be obeyed even if it doesn't make sense to you straight away. Danni" He went on to say, waving his hand towards her. "Is my second in Command on the team."

"The second joint boss" Kono coughed, grinning innocent at Steve when he turned to look at her. Rolling his eyes he continued.

"If I'm not here for some reason then she is the one who is in charge. She's also going to be the team's point of contact for HPD and other agencies who need our help. If they want to refer a case to us then it goes to Danni first, she's evaluates the case and see whether it's one we should deal with. She's also going to be checking your reports for the time being before they are sent to me to make sure everything is good with them and they are up to the HPD standard. It's not a slight against anyone but she's got the most up to date experience on writing them and we're going to be under intense scrutiny from everyone at first so we have to make sure we have given them nothing which they can use. The rest of us will do all the other jobs which need doing in the office" He told them, he turned to Danni ignoring her glare. "I'm assuming you're already building up a system for it all?" He questioned, patting her on her upper back.

"You and I are going to talk later" She responded with a shake of her head, looking away from him when her mobile suddenly went off. She glanced at the screen, raising an eyebrow before she looked up at them again. "Excuse me" She commented, taking a few steps away from them as she answered the call with a brisk. "Detective Williams"

"The partnerships will remain the same for the moment" Steve said, turning back to the others. "Danni and I will be a team, Chin, you're going to be with Kono for the time being and Jack you're going to be on your own but you'll cover if and when one of us can't make it. Toast you'll be here in headquarters so we need to get your paperwork sorted and get you a proper security card. The Governor is upping the security in this building starting from today so we'll all receive new security cards soon" He told them. A movement to his side caught his attention he turned, looking over his shoulder when Danni suddenly twisted on the spot and headed over to her office, a look on her face which told him that the call she was on was a work call which no doubt meant a new case for them to sink their teeth into. "Looks like we've got a case" Steve commented to the others "So get ready to move out."

"You got it boss" Kono responded, heading over to her office. Steve nodded at the other three before he moved towards Danni's office and walked in, closing the door behind him. He watched as Danni stood behind her desk, searching through the stack of files she had before she made a pleased sound at the back of her throat and pulled out one which looked like a case file. He watched as she dropped it on the table and opened it, looking at the papers within

"I've located the file" She said down the phone, glancing up at Steve and waving him further in before she continued speaking. "What makes you think that this is now a taskforce case Lieutenant?" She questioned politely. Steve leaned against her desk, waiting as she made sounds of acknowledgement at certain points of the conversation, her gaze fixed on the papers still, clearly skimming them. "Okay I see your point" She stated "Where is the new scene?" She asked, nodding as she wrote something down on the pad of paper next to her. "Okay Detective Lee, we'll take over the case from here. Meet us at the latest crime scene and make sure you bring copies of all your files for me. We're going to have to look into them to get the background. We should be with you in twenty minutes, goodbye" She commented before she hung up the phone.

"Well, what have we got exactly?" Steve asked her as she dropped the mobile onto the stack of files she still had to get through. She held up her hand at him in a classic stop sign for a moment, flicking through the remaining pages before she looked back up at him.

"That was Detective Lee with HPD. He's put in a request for us to take over this case from him" She told him.

"What sort of case?" Steve pressed. Danni raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was just getting to that before you interrupted Steven" She stated with a shake of her head before she continued speaking. "Detective Lee is an Arsonist expert, most of the cases he is given from Captain Hookano feature simple arsonists. He's been chasing this one for over two months now. At first they were simple fires but apparently the man responsible has now escalated to murder, not only murder but is quite possibly a serial killer. His last three blazes have all involved people dying in them." She commented, picking the file up and moving back into the main bulpen with Steve following her. Danni headed over to Toast stopping next to him. "Are you logged into the system yet Toast?" She asked him.

Toast looked up at her and blinked.

"Not yet I haven't been given a log in or…" His voice trailed off as Steve spoke over him.

"Wait here" He stated, moving towards his own office. He grabbed the details of Toast's login from the surface and moved back, passing the paper to him. "Here, log on with this" He told the younger man who took it from him with a nod at him.

"You got it just give me a second and I'll be on" He responded, moving over to the computer table, his fingers flying over it. Danni passed to file to Steve before she spoke looking round at the others as they joined them at the table.

"Guys we've got a case" She said. "We've got a rogue Arsonist who has now escalated into murder. Detective Lee was in charge of the case but he's passed it onto us since Homicide isn't his area of expertise. He's going to meet us at the latest crime scene to fill us in on all the details of what's been happening."

"I'm now in" Toast announced, looking towards Steve and Danni. "What do you need me to do?"

"Toast" Steve said, turning to look at him. "Look at that file Danni has given you, I want background checks on all the names listed there, victims and potential suspects. After you've done that look at the areas he's burned down. I want to know if there's anything which links them. Are they all rentals? Houses? Do people own them? Anything you can get us on them."

"I should have that to you within the hour" Toast assured him. "When I have the information I…"

"Call Danni" Steve finished for him.

"I'll be able to give you more information then as well Toast because we would have spoken to Detective Lee by that point" Danni told him with a smile.

"The rest of us will head down to the latest crime scene and see what is there for us. Danni find out who is the ME and CSU agent in charge is for this latest case. I want you to speak to them after we speak to Detective Lee and see what you can get out of them information wise. The rest of us will go over the rest of the crime scene with a fine toothcomb. Jack if there is any technology there…"

"Then I'll get it working again" Jack said to Steve with a nod.

Steve nodded back before he looked at them all.

"Let's get going then."

* * *

><p><span>Author Note<span>

**Yay! It's always a great feeling when another chapter is done and dusted!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read the chapter and an especially massive thank you if you've taken the time to review or favourite or to follow the story. It means the world to me.**


End file.
